1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for setting a printing option using a preview image. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for setting a printing option by manipulating a preview image and setting the printing option according to the manipulated preview image.
2. Description of the Related Art
To change printer settings, a user has to click a tap button to open a printer setting window and then change the necessary print options. FIG. 1 shows a conventional printer setting screen and a preview screen. Referring to FIG. 1, an option setting screen of a Layout tab button 10 and a corresponding PREVIEW screen 12 are shown.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional n-up option selecting screen and a corresponding PREVIEW screen 22 when the n-up option is used. Referring to FIG. 2, a Graphics tab button 20 is clicked to select the n-up option. As illustrated by FIG. 2, 2-up printing can be performed by selecting Multiple Pages per Side from a Type pop-up menu and selecting “2” from a Page per Side pop-up menu in a Layout Options section. After 2-up printing is set by selecting the corresponding options, the 2-up printing option is also checked in the PREVIEW screen to show a preview of the printout according to the 2-up printing option.
Using traditional print setting options, users can have difficulties setting the printing options in the printer setting window. Therefore, most of the useful options provided in the printer setting window may be not be accessed by the user. Furthermore, the user has to click several tab buttons to find the desired printing options.